Sango, Miroku, and the Incident at the River
by Formally known as Freya
Summary: Sango is trying to find Kirara in the summer sun when she comes upon Miroku at a river. Her life is put in danger when she collapses from the heat. Miroku saves her life leading to a string of events revealing their emotions for each other. M for LEMONS..


**Freya: Heyo, Freya again. I know you all missed me but let's get to the chase. I do not own the characters of Inu Yasha. If I did I'd probably rape them every night. Heh, you think I'm kidding. They belong to the manga artist Rumiko Takahashi. What you are about to read is very mature and is NOT suitable for anyone under the age of 18. Well, now that that's out of the way…**

**This is the bonus story about Miroku and Sango. As you may have recalled I made a deal with him about the side story and I'm finally being made to write it. It is a very long piece so you might have to sit for a while and I wouldn't open this at work or school if I were you. That being said, sit back and enjoy this piece of literature. FREYA HAS SPOKEN!**

BONUS STORY: Sango, Miroku, and the Incident at the River

Miroku sat on the ground as Inu Yasha made his way to the well. Inu Yasha was being impatient and decided to go get Kagome to bring her back faster. The sun was intense and beginning to cause Miroku discomfort in his layered clothes. He got up and began walking toward a small river that he'd frequented before. He'd used it to catch fish and also as a calm place to relax. _**I could take a rest there. I haven't been sleeping well the past few days. All those nightmares. I'm exhausted.**_ He wiped his head of the sweat with one hand as he used the other and his staff to keep himself steady in the sweltering heat. _**I just might go swimming**_.

Meanwhile, Sango was making her way through the woods. "Kirara! Where are you?" She looked under a few bushes but came up with the same results she'd been having for the last hour_. I don't understand. She was with me a few hours ago and now I can't seem to find her anywhere_. It was getting hot and she was getting hungry and tired. _Fine. I guess she'll come back whenever she's done doing whatever it is that demons do_. _The heat's making me a little dizzy._ She could hear a river nearby and began to follow the noise.

She pushed her way through some dense branches and found the river she'd heard. The first thing she noticed was that the water was sparkling. Fish were easily seen. The second thing she noticed was that Miroku was washing his face in it.

"Hey Miroku!" she called as she stepped toward him. He _might know where Kirara is._ He heard her and lifted his head. Beads of water could still be seen in his hair and on his face even after he'd shaken his head a bit. His face was mostly blank as she approached. He was still on his knees when he realized she was only a few feet away and pulled himself up. _When he doesn't talk he doesn't seem so bad. It's when he opens his mouth to say something stupid that makes him into a complete jerk._

"My dear Sango. Have you come to wash your face in the river as well? Or to wash yourself perhaps?" he spoke smoothly as if it'd been rehearsed.

She pouted with a slightly perturbed look on her face. _Things like that_. It was getting hot in the sun but she decided not to move. "No, I was going to ask if you'd seen Kirara. I can't find her."

He crossed his arms and closed his eyes for a moment to think. _**Let me see. I haven't seen her since this morning. Inu Yasha might've seen her. God it's hot.**_ She couldn't help but think he was handsome as he stood there, not speaking.

"I'm afraid not. Inu Yasha might've known but he just left to go to the well to fetch Kagome. He could be back in a few minutes or a few hours depending on whether or not Kagome has repacked her bag or any other number of delays."

Sango felt slightly crest fallen. _Oh, well_. She looked up at the sun trying to figure out how late in the day it was, using her hand to shield her eyes. _It's after noon but not quite evening_. She swayed in the heat. _I'm feeling lightheaded._

"Sango, are you alright?" asked Miroku. _**She's swaying a lot. She doesn't look too good**_.

"Yes, I'm-" she didn't finish and almost fell. Miroku caught her just in time_**. She's not fine at all**_. He half carried, half dragged her to the shade of a tree near the river. He leaned her against it. _**Usually I'd say something humorous but this isn't a very good time.**_ He then turned, drenched his sleeve in water, brought it back near her face and wrung it out on her. _**C'mon Sango. Wake up. You have to wake up. **_After the second wringing of water on her face she slowly opened her eyes. He let out a breath of relief he didn't know he'd been holding. _**Thank God. I don't know what I'd have done if she hadn't woken.**_

Things were out of focus and spinning making her feel dizzy. _My face is cold, and wet?_ She could see Miroku's outline but couldn't see the relief on his face. _What…what happened?_ "What happened?" she reiterated from the conversation in her mind.

"You fainted. Have you been drinking any water at all while you were looking for Kirara? Probably not. You're lucky you were so close to a river and that I was here." _**Sango don't you think about these sort of things? Sure we all know you're a strong woman but everyone needs to drink water, especially on a day like this**_.

"Oh, yes, whatever would I do without you," she spitefully mocked. He cupped his hands together and brought water to her lips but she didn't drink it. _Like I need his help._

"I'm perfectly capable of getting my own water." She proclaimed stubbornly as she lifted a weak hand and feebly pushed his hands away, dripping some of the water. Her vision was focusing better and she could see he was very close to her.

"Sango, this is not the time to be acting proud. You need to drink some water and right now. Please just drink it for me." He spoke with earnest. _**You're being stubborn. It makes you real cute sometimes but nows not the time. **_He brought the water close again and she reluctantly drank some, most of it dribbling down her neck and chest. _Why is he being so nice? I'm not surprised he helped me but I am surprised he hasn't groped me yet. Usually he'd make some lecherous comment during a situation like this._ After she'd finished a few mouthfuls she lay down and drifted off to sleep.

Miroku leaned against the tree. "Well, that was a bit exciting but I think you'll be fine now." He spoke to Sango's unconscious body_**. I'm glad she's better.**_ He couldn't stop staring at her sleek legs in the slayer outfit she was wearing. He felt nervous about lifting his gaze higher. He watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed. _**She is so…what? Attractive? **_No, not the word he was looking for. His sleeve was almost dry already. He stared into the river. _**Stunning? No, that's not it either.**_ He looked back at her again, analyzing.

She was lying on her back, one arm across her torso and the other raised to her head. Breathing softly. He slowly climbed nearer to her to look at her face. Dark hair pulled back and a small sign of eye shadow. Before he'd realized it Miroku's face had become inches away from hers. Yet he lingered, staring at her beautiful face_**. Beautiful. That's the word.**_ He was about to kiss her when he grasped what he was doing. He pulled himself up quickly slightly embarrassed. His face was red in the river. _**It would've only been a kiss. It's not like she'd have even known.**_ He felt slightly ashamed of the thought and then glad he hadn't kissed her. _**If she'd woken up…Forget hitting me, she might've killed me.**_ _**Though…**_he looked back to see she was sleeping soundly. _**It might've been worth the beating. **_He scooted himself a few yards away so that he wouldn't be tempted to kiss her again. He stood guard as Sango rested. It wasn't long before she stirred.

_Ah, what in the world?_ Sango lifted her head and it pounded back. She brought a hand up and steadied herself with the other as she sat up. She was confused at first but quickly she remembered fainting, the feeling of being carried, and water in someone's hands. Remembering a purple cloth. _Miroku's hands_. She blushed without knowing why. She remembered refusing his hands but he had kept trying to get her to drink anyway. _How long have I been out?_ She looked around and saw Miroku not too far off sitting at the edge of the shade. _What's he doing?_

She stood with a little difficulty and walked toward him. At first she thought he was sleeping but noticed he seemed to be meditating. _He hadn't tried anything while I was asleep?_ Sango didn't feel different and all her clothing was there. She jumped a little when he spoke suddenly.

"Feeling better?"

She calmed her herself and spoke. "Yes, but I'm still dizzy." She searched for something to say but found herself without any words. _Say 'thank you' you idiot. He may have saved your life._

"Then you should rest more. You've only been out for about ten minutes" He said without looking at her, in fact he hadn't even opened his eyes yet._** If I look at her I'll give away what I almost did. It'll be written all over my face.**_ She looked at his face and was immediately under the impression that he looked tired. She saw dark circles under his eyes. _When's the last time he slept for more than an hour_? "I'll keep an eye out for Kirara and Inu Yasha. If I see them I'll wake you." She began to feel bad about thinking he may have violated her in her sleep. The idea of sleep was welcome to both.

"Alright. I'll sleep some more." She turned to move back to where she'd been sleeping before but changed her mind. _I don't know why but I'd rather stay closer to him_. She lay down a foot or two away from him but turned on her side so as not to face him. _Now that I'm lying down I'm not really tired. I feel a little less dizzy, too._ She stayed down for a few minutes anyway. She was contemplating getting up and searching again when she heard a soft thud on the grass from behind her. She sat up fast and turned to see nothing. She looked down and saw that Miroku had fallen over.

"Miroku? Miroku!" Panicked she called but then she stopped. _He's asleep! If he was so tired why didn't he say so?! Idiot!_ She stared at him. She remembered him working so hard to help her and to make sure she rested. _Okay maybe not an idiot._ _He's not so bad. I'll take the watch and let him sleep. _

She sat up and looked around. Everything was peaceful. She heard Miroku mumble and turned to see if he was awake. _He's not_. He was still sleeping but he was mumbling again. She moved closer to hear him placing herself almost on top of him.

"Sango…" he breathed. She backed up at first thinking maybe he was indeed awake. She quickly realized he wasn't. _He sleep talks?!_ She grinned and couldn't help but want to mess with him while he slept. She lowered herself to his ear.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

"Drink… the water…" he whispered.

Sango giggled to herself. "Why should I?" She responded quietly but not without the tone of being haughty. _I can't believe this! Talking in his sleep!_

"Be…cause…"

"Because why?" she questioned.

A minute of silence passed. She repeated the question. _I want to know why_. He answered. But he hadn't answered the question she'd asked.

"You're so…beautiful…Sango…"

She sat up quickly, not wanting to play the game anymore. _That's not funny._ _Had he really said that? Did he just call me beautiful?_ She was blushing a great deal now_. I didn't think he had any feelings for me. Sure, he's grabbed my ass a few times but he does that to a lot of girls. Well, he is dreaming though. It's not like you can control what you see in your dreams. Though I guess certain truths can be pointed out to you. _A thought occurred to her suddenly. She turned back to Miroku who was still asleep and whispered in his ear.

"Miroku, if you had the chance," she murmured quietly, "would you kiss me? If I leaned in right now would you-" but he interrupted her by rolling over away from her, grumbling. She could still reach his ear with his back turned to her. She started to repeat her question but he rolled again. Sango started to sense that something was wrong. His face was a bit tense and he was speaking louder.

"Watch out…Sango…be careful." he stammered. She was worried now; she tried calling him to wake him up but he wouldn't respond. He began reaching down to his right hand with his left, unwrapping his wind tunnel. Her eyes went wide as she grabbed his hands to stop him from doing something reckless in his sleep. _I've got to stop him. He might hurt himself or me without knowing it. Dammit Miroku wake up! Why is this happening? Is this the reason he hasn't been sleeping? _

"No…not Sango…why? Can't be…dead." She could see that he wasn't trying to unwrap the wind tunnel anymore. He'd brought his hand to cover his face but not before Sango was struck with sadness as she looked upon his face. He had tears flowing down his cheeks. She could hear him cry in sadness as she brought her face closer and closer to his. _I think Miroku cares for me a lot more then he let's on. I must have died in his dreams. If it's making act like this then he must care at least a little._

"Miroku, I'm not dead. I'm right here." She said calmly as she grabbed his hands and brought them to her face so he could feel it. One hand was still wet with his tears. _I think I might actually like him. He's a lot sweeter than I thought._

"You're not?" His tears were half dried by the heat.

"No, I'm not" she replied as she brought his hands down but did not released them. _I don't want him to stay in that nightmare. I have to wake him up_. Sango had an idea how to wake him. _Would it work? Would he remember it when he awoke?_

"How do…how do I know?"

It was then that Sango leaned down and kissed him. A passionate kiss in which she could swear she tasted incense. She could feel him return the kiss, and wasn't sure if he was awake or not, but she didn't care. Sango could feel him sitting up. After she'd pulled away and opened her eyes, she saw that he was awake.

"Sango? Did you just…?" he spoke_**. Did she kiss me? As I slept? Wait, when did I fall asleep? Why is my face wet?**_ He looked dumbstruck. She looked embarrassed beyond all knowing. He wiped at his face with his wrapped hand and looked at her questioningly.

"I-I only did it b-because you wouldn't wake up. You were h-having a nightmare. Don't put any thought into it! I didn't mean anything!" Sango exclaimed and turned around so as not to face him. _Oh, my god, I kissed him. Not only that but I liked it. I liked a lot. I better not tell him he was talking in his sleep_. She blushed remembering that he'd called her beautiful.

Miroku turned his face slightly and put a hand to his lips. _**I was kissed by Sango. **__**Sango**_He had butterflies in his stomach._** She didn't have to. I would have woken up on my own. I always do, even though it's usually after only an hour of sleep.**_ He looked at Sango who wasn't facing him. _**I better act calm; I don't want her to know that it's affected me so much. I have to think. What would I do if this were a normal day? Ah, act like it didn't happen. Act like she'd just shaken me awaken instead of kissing me.**_

"Thank you my dear Sango," his voice was smooth again, "is there anything I can do for you in return? Something you'd like?"

At the prospect of getting something from Miroku, Sango thought of a few things, more than one being of less than moral fiber. She thought of him holding her. Of him kissing her. Of him touching her._ What's wrong with me? I'm only acting this way because I thought he might like me._ With that she stood and walked to the river and into it. He watched her bend over and splash water on her face. _**I guess it really didn't mean anything to her.**_ He felt disappointed but he stood and went over to the river as well.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine" she retorted. _Did that kiss mean nothing to him? Then again he's probably kissed dozens of girls. Many who were probably prettier than I._ She bent again to splash some more cool water on her face, but lost her balance and fell. She was now on her ass in about eight inches of water, soaking wet. She could hear Miroku chuckle at the riverside. _**She's so cute sometimes**_. He was looking at her face but his eyes wandered to her chest. He could see her nipples through her clothes. Her wrapping them wasn't helping at all. _**Don't get any ideas.**_ He averted his gaze from her breasts.

"It isn't funny." She told him but found herself smiling too. He came closer stretching out his staff for her to grab onto and pull herself out. He was looking away. _Oh, he's gonna get it. _

"Come on grab it. I'll help you out."

Sango reached for the pole but instead of pulling herself up she pulled him down into the water too. He let out a surprised shout as he tumbled into the water. She was laughing for a few seconds before she realized he had landed on top of her. _Oops._ She looked up and saw Miroku's face a little surprised at being on top of her. He stared at her face which was locked in a sort of stunned gaze. His hands stopped him from falling onto her but now he was placed over her. His hands were even with her shoulders. His knees were fairly spaced enough that both her legs were between them. For a moment the only sound that could be heard was the river. A few seconds later Sango finally spoke.

"Miroku, get off." She didn't want him over her, especially since she'd told him the kiss meant nothing. If he stayed there looking down on her too long…

"I…" he was transfixed on her face. Her features were strong but soft. And her skin was slightly tanned. He reached out one of his hands and brushed it against her face. She felt a tingling in her chest but she didn't blink or move. "I can't, Sango."

"Why not?" she questioned but now she wasn't sure she wanted him to get off. Or even move. He had brushed her face lovingly. _What did that mean?_ She was excited by the thought that he might kiss her. The tingling had changed and now her heart was thundering in her chest, louder than the river.

_**Why can't I get up? Maybe it's not that I can't, but that I don't want to. If she can kiss me and it not mean anything, could I kiss her and it not mean anything? I need to know.**_ He started to lean down. One of his hands behind her head tilting it back. She closed her eyes as he pressed his lips against hers. While her kiss had been gentle, his had been strong and sensual. It wasn't long before she could feel his tongue working around her mouth and hers dancing around his. They lifted themselves up against the side of the river so that Sango's back was on the riverbank.

He was still on top of her, still had his hand around her neck. In his excitement his hand began to wander down her shoulder to the collarbone, before long reaching her breast. He cupped it softly and she gasped when the combination of kisses and groping caught her off guard. He took his hand then to trace along her neck down the center of her chest to her stomach making her tremble. Suddenly, realizing what he was doing, he stood and began walking out of the river. She watched him, confused. _What's wrong?_

_**What am I doing? What am I doing? I only wanted to kiss her…just to make sure my feelings for her are just because…just because she's a woman but I'm getting the feeling that maybe it's more than that. I don't think I can kiss her without it going beyond that.**_

"S-sorry," he stammered, his back to her. He thought quickly for a reason for why he'd attacked her that way, but was quickly coming up with nothing. He said the only thing that came to his mind, "It didn't mean anything."

Sango was struck with heart ache. _Oh, I guess not. He's probably been with many…many other girls. It must have been the situational circumstance they'd found themselves in. It makes sense that he wouldn't have those feelings for me._

To make sure he didn't think she intended anything she had to say something.

"Oh, right. It didn't mean anything to me either."

With his back was turned she couldn't see the gloom on his face. _**Of course it didn't mean anything to her. I'm just a lecherous monk with a deathtrap bound to my hand. Who'd want that?**_

Miroku wanted to change the subject and fast. "Well, anyway. We should head toward the village. I'm sure Inu Yasha and Kagome will be back soon. Kirara might show up too."

He began to walk before she'd even stood up. Sango picked herself up, still dripping wet. _It'll probably be best to act like nothing happened. Well, nothing really happened anyway, right?_ She followed a few yards behind him and before long they were in the village. Already she was dry because of the heat. Some distance had been put between them so Miroku was beyond calling distance. _**I have to do something. Something to show Sango that I didn't feel anything while kissing her.**_ His face was slightly downtrodden. _**Even though I did**_. Miroku was wondering about things he did normally when two beautiful village girls passed him going the other way. _**That's it. I'll just smooth talk to some girls that'll help her think it meant nothing. **_With that he turned to catch up to them.

Sango some yards away could just barely see Miroku with his arms around the waists of two village girls. For a moment jealousy surged through her as he quickened her pace. _That…lecherous idiot_! Sango forgot herself as she got closer and she smacked him. She saw him hit the dirt. One of the girls mentioned her being his woman.

"HONESTLY! You'd think you could just leave them be for a couple days. AND I AM NOT HIS WOMAN!!" yelled Sango shaking her fist at the two girls who were quickly scurrying off. Miroku got up and felt his stinging face. _**I think its working. She's back to normal too**_. He turned to see Inu Yasha.

There was a quick conversation about Kagome being sick. Inu Yasha was going to bring her some of Kaede's herbs. _**That's strange. Didn't Kagome say that Inu Yasha had made her a remedy last time she was sick? I don't think Inu Yasha would lie to us but…**_

"Well, alright, Inu Yasha, but make sure she gets those. Keep her company in case she gets worse." Miroku sensed a bit of relief in Inu Yasha's face. _**He was lying. Here's another opening to get Sango back to normal.**_ "That'll give me and Sango some alone time-" Miroku was on the receiving end of a punch from Sango. He heard her call him a pervert and stalk off. _**Great! That should be more than enough to convince her**_. He followed her.

"What do you want?" She was angry. _I guess I really don't mean anything to him. Not that it matters. I shouldn't be getting involved in relationships anyway! Not when I should be preparing for fighting Naraku and other powerful demons. All that just gets in the way._

"Hmmm…Inu Yasha was lying…" he said, his arms crossed, thinking again.

"What? He was lying about Kagome being sick?" Sango questioned, her anger forgotten for a moment. _Why would he lie about that_? "Maybe she wants to stay in her realm for another day. She could be tired."

Miroku responded with, "She could have just said so. She wouldn't have to cover it up. And Inu Yasha is going to be staying with her. Hmmm…" He was thinking again. They were halfway to Kaede's hut. _**I think I know why. They're probably planning to do something together. Though, I guess it's not any of our business.**_

"Did you figure out why he lied?" asked Sango when he hadn't spoken for a while. She had forgotten that she was angry with him but she was becoming impatient with his silence. He looked at her inquisitive face and turned away. _**I wish she wouldn't look at me that way. **_

"Obviously, Inu Yasha and Kagome want to spend some time together. Probably to…uh…"he trailed off, not really wanting to finish sentence. _**If she's sharp she'll understand what. I don't want to mention anything of that nature when I'm with her.**_

"Ah!" Sango looked away. _I see. That_. "Is now any time for…that? Couldn't they, uh, find a better opportunity for…that?" Sango was skating around the word sex.

"I think it's fine if they want to. It's their life. It must be good if Inu Yasha can finally admit his feelings for Kagome. We should let them be." Miroku interjected. _It's more than I can do. I couldn't possibly tell Sango I have feelings for her. I think Inu Yasha should go for it._

"That's not right! They shouldn't be doing those things! Not unless they were…betrothed or married." Sango was feeling a bit jealous that Kagome had someone she could kiss, hold, and even make love. _Why doesn't he see anything wrong with this?! I guess it wouldn't be against his lecherous morals._ Subconsciously, she didn't want them having anything she didn't. _I wish he'd agree with me for once_! "It's not something those two should rush into!"

"Sango, it's none of your business. Drop it!" he shouted without meaning to. He wanted to take it back, to unhurt her feelings. Instead of hurt she looked pissed. She stormed off into Kaede's hut. _**I don't think I really want to go in there right now. She's not in a very happy mood. I'll just…**_He walked into the woods to find a nice quiet place while Sango sat fuming in Kaede's abode. Kaede came walking to her.

"Are you alright child?" Kaede asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm just really irritated." Sango was tense and angry. " Lady Kaede, what would you do if you knew someone was doing something they shouldn't? You'd stop them right?"

"If you are referring to Miroku and his womanizing I think you'd better give up." Kaede joked, "That's a pursuit that I don't think is going to end until he finds the perfect woman."

Kaede's jokes didn't make Sango feel any better. In fact they made her feel worse. They reminded her of Miroku saving her at the river. Calling her beautiful. Kissing her. Saying it meant nothing to him. Her eyes began to well up and Kaede could see that she was about to cry.

"Sango, I think the real problem is that you need some relaxation. Here." Kaede handed her a container full of Sake. "I find that this tends to help calm down tense people. But don't drink too much. I have to go find a few more herbs for Kagome's cold." And with that Kaede left.

Sango sat there alone for 10 minutes not touching the Sake bottle. _Yes, like Sake is going to make my problems go away. It's not going to help stop Naraku is it? Not going to stop Inu Yasha and Kagome? Not going to help Miroku like…_Sango was beginning to feel a bit depressed. She grasped the bottle. _It's not like it's going to make it worse. In fact, good riddance! If he doesn't like me then I don't like him!_ She removed the cork and began to drink.

Meanwhile, Miroku was beginning to wonder if Sango had cooled down any. _**It's only been a few minutes. I'll wait an hour or so before I go back**_. He sat under the shade of a tree a kilometer away from the hut. He sighed. _**I wish I hadn't screwed this up so bad. Maybe if I told Sango I liked her…**_he shook is head. What would it matter? She didn't like him. Confessing that wouldn't make things any less problematic.

He sat back against the tree looking up. _**She's so beautiful. But she's also strong and stubborn.**_ He frowned. _**Sometimes that's cute but not at the moment**_. He found himself wishing she'd come and find him. He'd apologize for yelling at her. Hopefully she'd forgive him. He pondered for a while longer. He hadn't realized it but it'd been an hour and a half since he'd argued with Sango. _**I've been out here for a while. I should go back and apologize after all.**_ He stood up and walked back to the hut. He'd just arrived at the backside of the hut when he heard footsteps coming out. _**Kaede going for a stroll?**_ He stood near the edge of the forest watching. Then he saw Sango stumbling into view.

"Sango?" claimed a confused Miroku. "What's wrong with-?"

She turned and saw him at the forest edge. She staggered towards him quickly using the hut wall to stabilize herself. _**What in the world is wrong with her?**_ She was standing, or at best try to keep her balance, a few feet in front of Miroku. _**She looks drunk. But Sango would never…**_

"Hey, MMMiroku."She slurred. "Did you come toooo yell again?" She hiccupped and took a step towards him. Miroku was genuinely surprised she was maintaining her stability. It was then he noticed she was carrying a bottle.

"Sango, what did you drink?" he asked seriously.

"Kaede gave it to me. She said it'd make me relax, but I think I drank to much." She dropped the bottle but nothing spilled. The bottle was empty. She about fell and Miroku rushed forward to catch her. She stayed on her feet but used his arms to keep from falling.

"Hey MMMiroku?" she slurred again, "Do you like me Miroku? Do you want me Miroku? Because I think you do." She brought her hands around to hug him close.

Miroku had to catch his breath. _**What the? She'd never say this if she were sober. She'd never hold me either. She can't hold her liquor very well.**_

"Listen Sango," he grabbed her hands and brought them back to her, "you're extremely drunk right now. And you don't know what you're doing. What you're saying."

She looked offended. "Are you saying you don't like me?" She pushed him. Hard. He hit his back hard on the nearest tree and slid to the ground. _**She's strong when she's drunk.**_ He winced. _**I could stop her but I don't want to hurt her**_. When he looked up he could see that she'd lost her balance pushing him and had fallen forward. She couldn't stand so she inched slowly on her hands and knees toward him.

She was on top of him before he knew it and she spoke again. "That's ok I guess. You don't have to like me to kiss me, right? I mean you did it at the river so what's it matter? I'll let you have me. You can do whatever you want." She had him pinned to the tree, not by force, but by will. She ran a hand through his hair and rest her finger on his ear lobe. She lifted his hand and suckled on his finger. Her touch was doing things to him. _**I can't fall prey to this. She's very enticing right now but it'd be wrong to take advantage of her like this.**_ _**I have to speak up, snap her out of this.**_

"Sango, I-" but she forced him silent with her mouth. She'd pressed her hands onto his chest, forcing him to submit to her kiss. He at first thought to pull her off but couldn't find the will to do it. His shoulder hurt, it was becoming difficult to move it. While he'd been hypnotized by her lips, her hands had been trying clumsily to untie his monk robe. She managed to get a part of his chest exposed and was running one hand to his pecs the other was reaching lower. At her touch a pang of longing ran up his spine but it also awakened him from his stupor.

"Sango! You must get a hold of yourself. You're not in your right mind!" He managed to make her sit up with one of his arms. The other was sore from hitting the tree. She grabbed his hands.

"So? What do you care? You don't care about love. Just _desire_. Don't you _want_ to touch me?" she pouted and brought one of his hands to cup her breast while she made the other touch her crotch. She smiled and moaned slightly. He blushed but wrenched his hands from hers. He grabbed her shoulder with one hand.

"I do care! I don't-" _**want to do something that I might regret. I don't want you doing something you might regret. I don't want you making a mistake. I know you don't love me. I'd tell you that I think about you all the time but it wouldn't matter. You'd be too drunk to remember. **_

"I want you to be responsible for your actions and at the moment you're not in control," he finally managed to sentence, but she didn't hear him because she'd passed out on his chest. Her cheek against his muscles. He sighed.

_**This is becoming more and more complicated.**_ He looked down at the sleeping Sango and brushed her cheek again. _**I can't believe she drank that whole bottle. Why would she do such a thing?**_ He sat for a while staring at her, smiling as she slept. _**I better carry her in before she wakes up sober and beats me.**_ He was about to stand up when she mumbled something.

"Miroku…you liar…"

_**What? What's she talking about?**_ He was tense for a moment because he was sure she was awake and going to pummel him as soon as she realized where she was. He was ready for the inevitable punch. But it didn't come. She's…

"…speaking in her sleep?" He stifled a laugh so as not to wake her. _**That's hilarious. Great demon hunter Sango talks in her sleep. **_

"You said I was…beautiful…liar…" she snuggled closer to him. He was becoming nervous. _**Had I said that? I don't remember saying anything like that. Maybe she's having a dream.**_ Miroku brightened a little at the thought that she might be dreaming about him. He picked her up and began carrying her to the hut. His shoulder was firing off pain at every step that shifted her weight. She opened her eyes slightly but didn't know what was going on. She could sense that she was being carried by Miroku. _I must be dreaming._ She felt happy that her dream involved the monk. So happy, that she spoke out loud.

"Thank you Miroku. You're the…best." She must still be dreaming. He was entering the house and he laid her down on a futon. Her eyes had drifted shut before he could see and he spoke back to her. _**It's not like she'll remember. **_

"You're welcome. And I'm not a liar," he smiled, "you are beautiful." And he leaned down and kissed her cheek. He could see her smile a little. He looked out the door and saw that the sun was beginning to set. _**I'm going to wait until Kaede comes back before I leave.**_ So he sat near the door. He could feel the air cooling. He managed to watch for Kaede, hoping that maybe she'd have something for his back.

Sango woke abruptly and looked around. No one except Kaede. _What in the world am I wearing?_ She was wearing a kimono. _This isn't mine is it? _Her head hurt for some reason. Then she remembered the Sake. After the first few drinks everything was blurred. _I walked outside. I saw someone in the woods. But…then what?_ She racked her brain to remember but it just hurt more. She remembered being carried back in. Or was that a dream? She shook her head, trying to clear it.

"Sango?" Kaede realized she was awake and shuffled over to her. "How are you feeling? You drank the entire bottle of Sake child. That's a lot more than I told you. You're lucky Miroku found you."

Sango's back stiffened. She quickly faced Kaede. "What? What happened?" she wanted to know but didn't at the same time.

The old woman crossed her arms the way Miroku often did. "He said you'd tried to run off into the woods, drunk, out of your mind. You pushed him into a tree, I had to put some salve on his wound, broke the skin it did. Then he said you passed out after pushing him and he carried you back in."

"And this kimono?" Sango lifted a sleeve to show what she was talking about. She could see now that it was similar to what Kaede herself was wearing.

"I changed your clothes for you so that you could sleep better. You gave me your kimono to wash blood out of from the last demon you slaughtered. It isn't clean yet. How's your head? Miroku said that you might have a slight headache because of all the Sake you drank."

"Where's he now?" asked Sango, half believing and half doubting that it was the whole story, ignoring Kaede's question about her head. _I want to talk to him and see if that's what really happened_. Parts of the event were pressing their way into her mind's eye. Seducing Miroku and pulling at his clothes. She was beginning to get worried.

"He was outside when Inu Yasha came in for more herbs for Kagome, but I don't think he's out there now. I told him he should take a good soak in the hot spring to help his injury."

She stood up quickly and almost tumbled. She caught her balance and ran out the door. _The hot spring? Let's see it's beyond the well_. She ran through the woods quickly. I need to talk to him. _I think I did something terrible to him_. She could see the well coming up but that wasn't all she saw. She could see Miroku and Inu Yasha. She stopped running and hid behind a tree. _Why the hell am I hiding?_ She peered around it. She saw a sad look on Miroku's face that quickly changed to a smile. He said something else to Inu Yasha and then he moved to a nearby tree and sat down against it. Inu Yasha was gone. _What's going on? I wonder…_she got closer trying her best to keep her presence concealed. She had to be five yards away. _What's he doing?_ He sat and said nothing for a few minutes but then he spoke.

"Oh, Sango…"

Sango became rigid. _Shit, he caught me_. She was about to walk out from the tree but stopped when she'd realized he wasn't talking to her.

"Sango, why can't I just let it go? I could've…" he stopped to think. _**I could've had you. I could've done so many things. You were drunk but you said you didn't care.**_ He stood and Sango hid herself again. He began to walk away. "I think I'll go jump in the spring after all. My shoulder's killing me and my conscience could use it."

Sango was confused. _Why can't he let what go? Is he upset about something I did? Or something he did?_ She followed him slowly so as not to be seen. They reached the spring quickly enough. Miroku stuck his staff into the ground and began to tug at his robe. Sango found herself watching him undress. _Oh, God we've switched positions. Now I'm a peeping tom!_ The humor of the situation had gotten to her until she looked back to see that he was partly done with the purple part of his robes. She stepped a bit closer to see better when she snapped a twig.

"Who's there?!" Miroku demanded as he swung around his staff already in his hands. His eyes searched the forest and found Sango as she stepped out of the tree's shelter. Miroku felt himself blush as he put his staff back and try to keep his robe closed. _**What's she doing here? I thought she was sleeping.**_ There was an awkward silence and Sango took that chance to think of something to say.

"I, um, I'm sorry," she apologized as she bowed, "I think I may have done something terrible to you. I think I was drunk and I assaulted you. I ask that you forgive me." Sango felt extremely bad. _**I put him in a situation in which a woman he doesn't like attacked him. He's probably annoyed that I injured him too. I wish I could take it back.**_

"It's not as bad as you think," Miroku replied. _**She's bowing. I have to reassure her that I'm fine.**_ "You said some things you didn't mean, but you were drunk. All in all, no harm done. I promise." _**Hopefully she'll get over it quicker than I will.**_

"What did I say?" she asked.

"Uh, well…" he tried to stall. He didn't expect her to ask. _**I was hoping that my word was going to be enough.**_

"Really, Miroku, what did I say?" she was intent on knowing. _**I guess I can't really lie to her about it. Hopefully, she won't freak out too much.**_

He turned his head away from her and spoke truthfully, blushing all the while, "You asked me to make love to you. In any method I chose." He didn't want to look at her face as he said these things. Her face was extremely red. _I can't believe I did that. I'll never drink again._

"Did I do anything besides try to take your robe off?" she asked. She was looking away too. Sango didn't want to see if he was disappointed in her.

Miroku didn't have to think back to what she did, but he didn't really want to speak about it. _**How can I tell her what she did? She'd probably pummel herself with guilt. On the other hand she really wants to know. It'll probably help deter her from alcohol in the future.**_

He gathered his courage and responded, "You pushed me into a tree. You, uh, kissed me. And you," he swallowed the lump in his throat, "uh, touched me. You grabbed my hands and had me…touch you." Sango was horrified at her behavior. _Oh god he must think I'm a total harlot. _

"Is that all?" asked Sango as she turned away from him. She hoped she hadn't done anything further. _Oh please say I didn't do anything else. I will never drink again for the rest of my life. Please say that was everything._

Miroku was silent and he turned around so he wasn't facing her back. "No, there's more."

Sango's heart about gave. _What else did I do?_

"You called me a liar," he said. Sango was confused. _I called him a liar? What'd I call him a liar for? When?_

"You said I was lying when I called you beautiful," Miroku had turned around as he spoke but Sango did not notice. Sango's heart skipped a beat. He could see the back of her neck but not her face. **_I think I'd give anything to kiss just her neck, let alone her lips_**.

_Does he remember calling me beautiful? Does he actually care for me? Oh how I wish._ All was silent for a moment until Miroku enveloped his arms around Sango, not being able to resist her. She gasped but didn't attempt to move or fight. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"It seems that can't be mad with you, Sango." He kissed the back of her neck, sending chills down her spine.

"I've been a coward, Sango. I've been afraid to tell you how much affection I have for you. You don't have to care for me but will you let me hold you for a minute?" _**I've said it. I told her that I love her.**_

"No," she said, his breath caught in his chest, "you can hold me longer." She sank into his embrace. He held her close, savoring the feel of her curves against his body. He turned her around and looked into her dark eyes. They were full of passion.

Sango pulled his head close to hers and kissed him. He complied. It wasn't long before her back was against a wide tree and he was tugging at the tie around her waist. It was soon removed and on the ground. Instead of seeing her bare breasts Miroku saw that they were wrapped. _**That's alright**_. It didn't bother him too much because he reached around and began unwinding the rag while kissing at her neck and collarbone. _**I can take it off myself.**_ While he was undoing the binding she let down her hair, dropping the hair tie on the ground. She also felt his physique. She ran her hands all over his chest to his abs. _I didn't realize that he was so built. When he wears those clothes you can't even tell how strong he is_. The binding around her chest was about gone and when the final bit had dropped Sango shivered. _It's cold_. Miroku noticed her shiver and leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

"Are you cold Sango?" he breathed warmly on her ear. It made her shiver and not from the cold. She didn't nod or answer but it was obvious that she was. Miroku lifted his left hand and pressed it to her breast. She breathed in quickly at his warm caress. He kissed her again using his tongue feverishly as he fondled her, she moaned at his touch.

"Is that warm enough?" he asked as he broke from the kiss.

"Yes, but now the other is cold," she breathed heavily, "what are you going to do about that?"

He didn't have to think long. While is right arm was still bothering him, and he still couldn't do too much with it without causing himself pain and Sango worry, he still had an idea that could be pleasurable. He kept his left hand where it was but brought his mouth to her other breast and licked the tip before suckling on it.

"Hmmmm, ah," she moaned as the warmth of him sucking and tonguing the tasty morsel excited her. She could see his silky black hair and wished she could do something to turn him on. She could just reach his ear. Sango thought about whispering something to him.

"Does it taste…good?" she whispered alluringly, and then she tongued his ear. He moaned in compliance. He stood up straight again and pressed his body slightly against hers. He could feel her breasts on his chest. _**Soft and perky**_. He bent his head to her neck and kissed his way up. While he was busy pleasing her she was trying to think of something for him. She placed one hand on his chest and lowered the other hand to his shaft. She traced the length of it with her finger sending up spasms of desire to Miroku. He had to use his left arm keep himself from buckling under the throbs of pleasure.

"I see," said Sango playfully. "Did you like-," she traced it again but with all of her hand, "-that?" He groaned as she caressed it a second time. _**This is going to hurt but I won't be able to stand without it. **_Though it pained him he brought up his other arm to steady himself.

Miroku was panting heavily as she stroked his cock. Applying pressure every once in a while. Sango wanted to try something else though. She lowered herself onto her knees without Miroku noticing. She looks up and can see his face wrapped in sweet rapture. While is eyes were rolling back in his head she brings her mouth to his cock and licks it.

"Sango…what're you…" he pants. But it's too late. With a groan from Miroku she has him in her wet mouth. She moves it deeper in her mouth and then out multiple times, constantly sucking and tonguing the area. At times she used her teeth against him. He was having trouble keeping himself from falling. _**If she's not careful I'll…**_ She pulled her mouth off of him for a second. _**Thank god.**_

"How was that?" she asked all the while holding his cock and licking every few seconds.

He was breathing too heavily to respond audibly but it sounded to Sango that of approval. _I think he liked it._ She grinned as she stood between him and the tree. He was leaning on her shoulder a bit as he regained his composure. _**She's something else. I'd never done something like that before.**_ His breathing was beginning to steady and Sango kissed his neck.

"Are you ok? Do you need help standing?" ask Sango earnestly. She hugged him to help him up and felt something warm on her arm. It was blood.

"Miroku!" she gasped in shock.

"I know," he said, "I think it opened when you…were…" he struggled to find words to describe what she'd done to his manhood. The only words he could think of were pleasure and bliss. He could stand on his own but his shoulder was killing him. But what he got for the pain he felt was well worth it.

"I'm sorry!" she cried.

"Sango, believe me. I'm fine. In fact-" but he was interrupted by a commotion in the woods. It sounded like someone was coming but Miroku couldn't tell who. If it was Shippo or Kaede he wouldn't be able to justify the situation they would come upon.

"Miroku!" Sango had heard too.

"I'm thinking," he said unconvincingly. _**I don't think we both can hide but…**_

"I have an idea. Quick!" she pulled his left arm and led him to the spring. She quickly pulled his clothes off and pushed him in. He went under the water for a second and came back up to find Sango stripping off the rest of her clothes as well. She was throwing hers up into a tree.

"What the hell are you-?" he was about to ask but she'd already finished and rushed into the water too. They were in about four foot deep and she had clasped her hand over his mouth.

"Hush!" she looked toward the sound. "It's probably Kaede. I hope you can hold your breath for more than a minute. I know I can." The sound was getting closer. It would be on them in a few seconds.

"Now!" and they both went under. The water was warm and it struck their faces quickly. Sango opened her eyes under the water and saw upward through the water the blurry form of Kaede. Apparently she came to give Miroku some herbs. She saw his clothes and looked around. Not finding him she figured he must've already dived in and was on the other side of the water. She left the small bottle by his staff and then she wandered off back towards the village. A few seconds later they emerged from the water.

"That was very clever Sango," he gasped for air_**. She hid her clothes in the tree so that Kaede wouldn't know she was here as well. And to avoid a conversation with the old priestess, she had us hide under the water.**_

Sango was already jogging out of the water towards the salve Kaede had left. Miroku stared at her naked backside. As she pulled her hair over her shoulder he saw a scar on her back. _**That's from…what her brother did. What Naraku did**_. She picked up the salve and spoke.

"I guess it's for your back. Lady Kaede is very kind." She turned to see Miroku staring at her. It was then that she realized that she was completely naked. She blushed severely and reached up for the kimono shirt that was in the tree and used it to hide her naked body. It was one thing to have just her breasts bare but it felt different when she had not a thing on. He just smiled. _**She's so cute**_. She turned away.

"Um, I, uh, I'll put it on your back for you," she stammered as she pulled on the shirt and tied it. She couldn't reach the pants; she'd thrown them too high. She heard him stand in the water and her heart quickened. She didn't hear him step out of the water though. She turned around to see he was sitting in the shallows with his back to the shore.

She walked closer and sat behind him on the shore. She cupped some water in her hands and ran it on the injury. Most of the blood had been washed away when they hid earlier. He sighed as the warm water hit the injury. She opened the container and put some of the ointment on her hand and massaged it into the wound. He winced and made a small intake of breath.

Sango knew that she had made the wound but looking at it up close made her realize how painful it must be. It was a line that went from the top of his right shoulder down to the very center of his back. The mark was wider than her fist and the skin was broken near the center. _I must be pretty strong or pretty angry when I'm drunk. Or both. _

"Why did you say your kiss in the river didn't mean anything?" she asked as she rubbed in more ointment. He winced again. _The salve must sting a little_.

"Because you said your kiss on the riverbank didn't mean anything. I was trying to keep from getting my hopes up. When did I tell you that you were beautiful? I don't remember."

"You said it in your sleep," she said matter-of-factly.

"Really?" he asked skeptically and jokingly at the same time.

"Yes, before I kissed you awake," she giggled. She placed the salve down and sat still for a moment, just staring at his injury. _I wonder if it will scar. I hope not._

"Sango?" spoke Miroku after a few minutes of silence. "I'm sorry."

"Why? What for?" _what could he have to be sorry for?_

"For arguing with you earlier. I shouldn't have raised my voice to you."

Sango sighed. _Oh, that. That's no big deal. I've been yelled at plenty of times. I thought he might've meant something serious._

"It's alright, Miroku…everyone gets angry. Plus, I was wrong," said Sango. It felt strange to admit she was wrong about something. "If someone has a chance to get closer to someone they adore, then they should do so. Live like there isn't a tomorrow."

_**I guess she's right**_. Miroku felt a little better seeing as she wasn't angry with him about yelling at her. He turned around to speak to her. "I have to keep this from getting wet," pointing at his back, "It'll absorb in a few minutes. You can swim though."

"That's alright. I'll wait until you're done bathing and we can walk back together." She blushed. _Would we hold hands? Maybe…_

After half an hour Miroku dived in the water. He swam for a while despite the fact that he was being watched by Sango the whole time. _**She enjoys sitting there watching me.**_ It felt a little awkward at first but it didn't take long for him to realize that he was watching her the whole time too. She had her head in her hands and elbows on her knees. He made his way back to the shore. Sango stood and helped him put his robe on.

"I don't want you opening the wound again. So don't strain your arm." _I don't want him getting hurt again_. It wasn't long before it was tied and he was looking like a professional monk again. _He's so wonderful_. He told her thanks and reached for his staff. _I don't want to ever lose him_. A soon as he'd had a hand on it he felt Sango embrace him from behind. He didn't move but he heard her sigh.

"You know what? You smell like incense. And candles." She commented. _I can hear his heartbeat. I will never forget it_. "I didn't know that the scent could be so comforting."

"Sango?" he was going to ask her what was wrong, but decided better of it. She let go and he turned around. She looked normal if not a little tired. Sango smiled at him as she began to walk.

"Let's go back to the village and get some sleep. I promise that you won't have any nightmares and if you do-"

"Uh, Sango." Miroku interrupted.

"What?"

"Do you really want to go back to the village like that?" he questioned, pointing at her legs. She'd forgotten that the hakama pants she'd been wearing were in the tree. _**Sango was about to walk back to the village with only the kimono top**_. As attractive that was to Miroku it might draw the wrong kind of attention from everyone else.

"Oh! Right. I left it in the tree." She jogged to the tree and began to climb it. Suddenly Miroku was a bit concerned. He went to the tree quickly as well. _**I don't need her falling out of it.**_ He looked up and saw more than just her ass. He blushed a little and looked away. _**I'm not shy about this sort of thing but…**_

"I've almost got it. They're snagged on one of the branches." He looked up forgetting what he saw a moment ago. She was about to step onto a closer branch but Miroku stopped her.

"Sango! Don't move!" he shouted. Sango froze. _Was it a snake? Or maybe some kind of demon?_

"What?" she whispered quietly, like whatever it was was going to bite her if she was too loud.

"The branch you're about to step on isn't going to hold you. You'll fall." He shouted.

She immediately relaxed. "That's it? God, Miroku, I thought you'd seen a snake or something." She tugged at the pants again hoping they'd come loose. They didn't. If only she could get closer. _Wait a minute. Did he say that the branch wouldn't hold me? _Sango looked at the branch. _It looks alright. Is he implying that I weigh too much?!_ Sango felt her anger boiling. _I think I'll be just fine!_ She stepped over and tugged at the clothing. She could feel the branch snap under her and at the same time a loud shout from Miroku. Without thinking she grabbed onto an overhead branch as the one beneath her feet fell to the ground. She had the pants in her free hand. _That went well_. Miroku looked a little annoyed that she hadn't listened to him.

"See? I told you." He called up to her_**. Dammit, she could've fallen and hurt herself. Because of her foolish pride!**_

"I'm fine!" Sango shouted back. No sooner had the words left her mouth did she loose her grip on the branch. _**No!**_ Everything seemed to slow down as she fell. _I lost my hold on the branch. Is Miroku close enough to catch me? I can't remember._ A branch hit the side of her head and face. Everything went black.

Miroku was only a foot away and he caught her with extreme difficulty. Intense pain fired up his right arm. His synapses fired off unbearable pain in every nerve. He'd caught her but the hurt in his arm had been so taxing that he couldn't stand. _**I got her. Thank God I caught her.**_ He looked into her face and saw that she was unconscious. She was also bleeding from her temple. Panic struck Miroku's mind.

"Sango! Sango! Wake up!" he called, at the same time dabbed his sleeve at her head, the same sleeve that had poured water on her face earlier that day. She wasn't responding. He shook her slightly even though the pain in his arm tried to stop him. He was bleeding again too. Sango's eyes fluttered open.

"Sango! You're ok!" he hadn't realized it but Miroku's eyes were streaming tears.

"Hey. Miroku. I'm a little tired…I think I'll…sleep…now…" she began to drift off and her eyes closed. _**No! No! No! **_He shook her again. _**Please no! **_

"Sango don't fall asleep! If you do you might not get up!" he cried. _**Carrying her is going to be impossible, but…I have to try. If I can get her to Kaede's maybe she'll be alright. Maybe If I can get her to keep talking to me.**_ He tried lifting her with his arms but to no avail.

"Sango when's the last time you saw Kirara?" he asked her as he tried to pick her up. He managed to get her on his back. _**I think I can do it.**_

"This…morning?" she answered. He stood up holding her legs. The pain wasn't so intense anymore; in fact he was numb with the pain. It still hurt but it wasn't crippling. He was already walking toward the village. It was about a mile away.

"Good, good. Now what's Shippo's favorite snack?" he had to keep her awake. He talked to her the whole way. Many times she said that she was tired but Miroku convinced her to keep talking. The longer he walked the more his shoulder bled and the more his vision blurred. They finally came upon Kaede's home. Miroku staggered in the door, blood drops falling quickly. He remembered seeing the stunned face of Kaede before he blacked out.

Miroku was the first to wake. He was lying on his stomach and his arm and shoulder were bandaged. He could smell herbs everywhere. With a jolt he sat up only to be brought down by a foot on left side.

"Don't move," said the old woman.

"Where's Sango?! Is she alright?!" he gasped and squirmed under her foot. Kaede didn't weigh much but in his state she didn't need to. He couldn't get from under her foot so eventually he quit trying. It was making him tired.

"Sango's fine. She's sleeping," she assured him but he was still tense. _**Was she really alright? Is she just trying to make me feel better?**_ Miroku was extremely tired and even if Kaede hadn't stepped on him he doubted he would've had the energy to actually stand.

"Sango's injury had stopped bleeding long before you got here. She'll be up walking around sooner than you will. Her injury was minor. I pulled a nice sized splinter from her head though," Kaede took a seat near Miroku. She was grinding some herbs into a powder. "You, on the other hand, are lucky to be alive. Do you know how much blood you lost just by carrying her and walking here? Your robes are soaked with blood." It wasn't until then that Miroku noticed he was wearing a simple robe for sleeping in.

"Someone had to get her here." Miroku retorted weakly.

"You could have died you fool." She stopped grinding for a minute and sighed before she began again. "I'm not going to ask why she wasn't wearing the hakama pants. I'm not going to ask how she got injured. It's none of my business. Young people…"

Miroku managed to speak, "Thank you."

Kaede mixed the herbs into a cup with a tinted green liquid. She then brought it over to Miroku. She sat him up and he took the cup and drank it. He grimaced. It was very bitter but he swallowed it all. Since he was sitting up he took the opportunity to look around the room for Sango. She was on the other side of the fire. He felt a twinge of guilt. _**It's my fault she got hurt. I should have climbed the tree to get her clothes or I could've given her my staff so she didn't have to climb so high. **_

"I am going to leave now," Kaede mumbled as she headed for the door. She left another cupful of the tinted green drink and another clear drink as well. She pointed at it and told him to drink the green one in about an hour and whenever Sango woke up to make sure she drank the clear one. "I can think of a few places to be while you two…rest. I'm sure you will have plenty of things to talk about without an old woman like me about. See you in the morning." And just like that she was gone again.

Miroku was already feeling a little rejuvenated. The pain seemed dull almost numbed away. He could sit up but he didn't chance trying to stand. He looked over at Sango who was sleeping peacefully. _**I want her to rest but I want to talk to her too.**_ Miroku was startled by a sudden movement but it was only Sango rolling over. _**I hope she can forgive me.**_

"Sango," he whispered. She didn't stir. He whispered her name again but got the same result. He sighed in exasperation. _**As long as she's alright I guess I can sleep**_. Miroku grabbed a nearby blanket and pulled it over him as he lay down on his side so that his back wouldn't be touching the ground. _**I hope I can sleep. Today's been really exhausting.**_ His eyes slowly closed and he felt fatigue overcome him.

Sango awoke with a splitting headache. _My head…where am I?_ She could see she was in a building. It smelt like herbs. Kaede's. _How did I get here? I remember falling out of the tree. I blacked out. Did I hit the ground?_ There was a bandage around her head. _I hit something. _

Sango slowly sat up and looked around. Someone was sleeping on the other side of the fire but she couldn't discern who. _Maybe one of Kaede's patients_. She could see a clear drink in a cup by the flames. Sango figured it was for her because the other cup was closer to the other person. _Water, now that sounds nice_. She took a gulp and nearly threw up. She swallowed it down. _That's not water! It's disgusting!_ She looked in the cup but it only appeared to be water. It must be one of Kaede's remedies. She looked at it with distaste and loathing. It was still mostly full. _I guess I'll just drink it quickly and be done with it._ She chugged it down with revulsion and managed to suppress the desire to be sick.

"Yuck. I'll have to ask what in the world she put in that thing," She whispered.

She didn't feel like she'd fallen out of a tree. _I feel like I was hit with my __Hiraikotsu_. She didn't feel dizzy and her headache was leaving quickly. _I think that drink cleared my head a little. I…am thirsty. I need tea._ She stood up without difficulty and walked to a back room. Sango found many small containers but none had labels.

"What the hell? Where does she keep the tea leaves?" she demanded as she opened lids to smell the different herbs. She looked on the other side of the room, surveying it for places Kaede could've placed it. _Window. Sake bottles, a few of them empty. A pile of dirty clothes with mud on them. Rice barrels that all seem full._ She did a double-take on the dirty clothes because they looked familiar. Sango picked them up and found that they were covered in blood. _Who could bleed this much?_ Then her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she noticed something else.

"These are Miroku's!" she almost screamed. _What happened after I fell? Did Miroku catch me? If he did he may have overexerted his arm, but that wouldn't explain this amount of blood. Why would he bleed so much? Unless he did something that required a lot of physical effort, he wouldn't bleed…so…much…_

Sango came to a conclusion that worried her. "Miroku carried me here. If so he'd be in such a horrible state right now or maybe even…" she wouldn't say it. _He couldn't be dead. He's a lot stronger than that_. Sango then remembered the sleeping individual by the fire. She dropped the clothes and ran to the fire almost tripping and falling onto the person under the blanket. She hesitated for only a second at unveiling it. She tore the blanket off. Sango let out a sigh of relief.

"He's alive. Thank god."

He rustled slightly at the cold but didn't wake. Sango then wormed her way into his arms with her back to his chest, being careful not to wake him. Instinctively Miroku held her close and put his lips to her shoulder, nuzzling her. Sango felt comfortable but she wasn't tired. _I think I'll just stay like this until he wakes up_. Which was sooner than she thought.

Miroku's eyes blinked open. The pain in his arm was coming back. _**I guess that means I need to drink that other cup.**_ He then saw long dark hair and felt that his arms were holding someone. _**It smells like…**_

"Sango?" he mouthed but didn't speak. _**When did she get up? I guess Kaede was right. She'd be up and about before me. I can't tell if she's sleeping though.**_ He settled on just speaking to her. It'd be clear enough if she was awake.

He simply whispered in her ear, "Sango, are you awake?"

She nodded her head. Him whispering in her ear made her anxious. She knew he needed to rest but she wanted him to whisper more.

"I need to sit up Sango and drink the tonic Kaede left me. You have to drink yours too." With this Sango sat up and helped Miroku to sit up as well. She handed him his cup and watched him drink with a look of discomfort on his face.

"Mine was probably more repulsive. I almost retched when I drank it." She commented, trying to lighten the mood. He finished it quickly just as she had. He was already feeling the numbing effects on his shoulder and arm. _**Good she drank hers already**_. His energy was returning again. He looked at her face and observed how full of life she was. Even after falling out of a tree she seemed fine. He thought now would be the perfect time to apologize.

"Sango, I'm sorry you got hurt. It was my fault. I should have gone up the tree instead or maybe I could've-" she put a finger to his mouth causing him to blush. It was like a child being scolded by a kind mother. She smiled and shook her head. He began telling her that he carried her back but she silenced him again.

"Thank you Miroku. You're the best."

He smiled despite himself. _**She said that before but she doesn't realize it**_. She gave him a kiss on his forehead. _**Sango is so kind; sometimes I forget she's strong too.**_

"Miroku, I know that you are tired. And you don't have much energy, but I…"she couldn't find the words she was looking for. _How do I explain that I'm longing for him? For his kiss. His touch. Ah, the hell with it. _She forced herself on him so quickly he couldn't gather what was happening. Sango kissed him heatedly while holding his head with her hands. He was getting turned on by the kissing alone. He leaned forward as he used his hands to undo the robe. She turned his head and breathed heavily on his ear before saying his name.

"Come on, see if you can tame me," she taunted as she pulled off her kimono top.

He grabbed her wrists and pushed her down onto the blanket. Sango was getting excited just by him restraining her. Holding her down. Kissing her, using his tongue as much as possible, left her distracted. She didn't feel his leg caress hers until it got to her inner thigh. He brought his mouth to her ear.

"You're not the only one who needs taming…"panted Miroku as he nibbled on her ear. He trailed his way down her breasts, which he suckled and promptly nipped, causing her to gasp in ecstasy. He wanted to go down further but then he'd have to let her hands go.

"Don't worry…I promise not to run away," she joked. He grabbed the tie from her kimono and tied her wrists together. With one hand he held her hands while the other trailed its way down her torso to between her legs, sending a shudder of pleasure up her back. He smiled as he suckled on her breast and fingered her already wet entry, making her moan and gasp words that were too indistinct to understand. Sango squirmed with pleasure every time he tongued the tip of her tit or when he hit just the right nerve with his fingers. She was getting really riled up and wanted more.

"Miroku," she purred, "How about you untie me and I tame you?"

He seemed to think about it for a second. _**That could be interesting. Maybe she'll…**_

"Only if you do that thing with-," he forcefully kissed her, "-these lips of yours. Though, I'd rather not stand this time."

"It would be my pleasure," she whispered in his ear as he untied her. She bundled up the blanket a little and leaned him down on it. His back was bandaged so if the wound did open it wouldn't get blood everywhere. She placed a finger on the tip of his cock and went down the length and back, sending a pang of longing through his body. She lowered her mouth to it, kissed and licked the length, making Miroku groan with pleasure. She inserted the whole thing in her mouth.

"Ah!" was all he could manage as she her mouth rolled onto his bulging cock. Moving up and down. She was sucking on and licking the tip as her hand stroked the shaft rapidly. Miroku was having trouble containing himself. He was gripping the blanket. Sango noticed and slowed down. _I think if I ask now he'll do it_. Sango took her mouth off of him.

"Miroku, if you want…I'll let you…" Sango hinted at the area between her legs. Miroku was picturing entering her. Joining together as one. It sounded almost too good to be true.

"I'd love too, but…" he could still feel her warm hand on his manhood. It was wet with her saliva. "I don't think I can even sit up."

"That's alright. I can handle that," as she crawled on top of him, somewhat straddling him. She brought his tip to her core and lightly touched it. It sent a desire through them both. Sango slowly inserted an inch at a time moaning louder as she went further. Miroku could feel the walls of her center constrict on him and the pressure alone was building up his excitement. Suddenly she started moving up and down and both were sent into sweet oblivion. The bliss of him inside her as she made him go in and out and her moaning was mounting his excitement quickly; she was gasping and panting as she sped up. Miroku could feel her pick up the pace and wasn't going to be able to hold it in. He was about to do something that he didn't want to.

"S-Sango! I'm…going to…I…can't…" he couldn't finish but she caught what he meant but didn't stop. In fact she sped up. Miroku felt her go faster. It was taking all the self control he had not to eject his juices into her. He could see her breasts moving with her rhythm. _**Oh god, Sango**_. Sango was coming to her climax. Arching her back as she orgasmed and cried out Miroku's name she could feel him expel his fluids into her. She fell into a heap on his chest gasping for air and Miroku was doing the same. Sango still had his cock in her so she slowly pulled him out and they both gave a final moan.

"Sango, that was…that was…" he gasped deeply.

"Good?" she breathed, trying to finish his sentence.

"Amazing." He corrected and then joked, "You have an incredible bedside manner."

She managed to lift herself off his chest and he rolled over so that they were facing each other. He gazed into her eyes and she into his. Miroku reached out and brushed her cheek.

"Sango, you may not believe this but, I think I've fallen in love with you."

"Is that so?" she smiled, "Then I guess you should know, that I've fallen in love with you too."

"Well, that's good."

He stared into her face and wondered how it'd gotten this way. _**How did all of this start? When did I start loving you? Was it the kiss at the river? Or your drunken rampage? The hot spring? Or maybe it happened a long time ago, but I was just too blind to see. I think the river kiss opened my eyes. All I know for certain is that I don't want to lose you.**_

"We should thank Kirara," said Sango suddenly.

Miroku was puzzled. "Why?"

"Because if I hadn't been looking for her I wouldn't have found you at the river. You wouldn't have saved my life. And I would have never been kissed by you."

Miroku smiled at her logic. _**She's so adorable**_. He reached pulled a blanket over them to their waists. She turned her back to his chest like before and he held her close.

"I like it when you hold me like this. I feel safe." Sango sighed.

"That's funny…"

"Why?"

"Because I was going to say the same thing," he whispered as he nuzzled closer to her. In their contentment of just being with each other, they both fell asleep. At one point in the early morning Sango thought she heard someone come in but when she looked no one was there. But not once was Miroku plagued by nightmares that night.

When they finally made their way down to the village they met up with Kagome and Inu Yasha. All seemed normal if not Inu Yasha was a bit nicer to Kagome. No questions were asked about Kagome's 'cold' or about Miroku and Sango's injuries. All seemed well and the group was on their way to complete their mission of destroying Naraku and hopefully a happily ever after.

**Freya: Yes, yes. It did have a similar ending and that's because they belong to the same story. To the same feudal fairytale. I do hope you enjoyed this romantic albeit long story about Sango and Miroku. Miroku is very happy with it. Sango is slightly embarrassed. And all is right with the world. Hopefully, I can do another story soon, but don't count on it. I'm leaving for Texas in October so I may be busy with a lot of things until December. Don't hesitate to leave messages in the forum about the next series you think I should do. I'm getting tired of Inu Yasha. Well, that's all. Leave a review if you'd like but other than that…FREYA HAS SPOKEN!**


End file.
